


纽约情人

by SakurahiRei



Category: AUTO - Fandom
Genre: M/M, blowjob, dirtytalk, fist
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakurahiRei/pseuds/SakurahiRei
Summary: 就是车





	纽约情人

**Author's Note:**

> *雷瑞  
> *2017-08-18  
> *警告都在这，看完发现不合口别来找我，微量Fist，Dirtytalk，骑乘，女士情趣内衣有，后穴异物，后入，blowjob

纽约情人 R18

 

*雷瑞  
*2017-08-18  
*警告都在这，看完发现不合口别来找我，微量Fist，Dirtytalk，骑乘，女士情趣内衣有，后穴异物，后入，blowjob

 

他把他压在墙上的时候他的思绪就从旅馆墙壁上简陋的窗户框架缝隙中溜出去了了——通常都是如此的，他不习惯认真地对待一场没有感情的性爱。  
“你弄痛我了。”他动了动肩膀，手向前推了推示意男人往后退，他的整个身体都被笼罩在昏暗灯光投射下的巨大阴影之下，连同整个房间里怪异的气味一起紧紧扼住他的脖子令他窒息。  
“这不就是你想要得到的吗？”施暴者一把扯下自己肩头早已挂不住的西装，白色的小卡片唰地从口袋中掉了出来撒了一地。  
他视力不差，名片片上浓重的黑色油墨在灯光下也刚好有些反光，从对方腋下的空隙望去，他清楚地让“LeiShi”几个字母印在自己紫色的瞳仁之中。  
他猜测可能是雷狮——因为再没有更奇怪的选项了。  
“你叫什么？”  
“格瑞。”  
“好的，格瑞，”雷狮眯起眼睛，瑰红色的光芒直直地射在他的身上，就好像一道激光似的，让他的皮肤充斥着灼热的焦烈之感，“你的名字——或者说‘艺名’——跟你整个人一样冰冷，但那没有关系，”他的手指从青年的手臂往下滑去，与他的五指交缠在一起，“我会负责温暖你的身体，”他故意顿了一下，拉起他的手放到嘴边轻轻附上一吻，“从外到内。”  
话音刚落下，雷狮就重新把人按回墙上，绿白相间的花色墙纸在他的身后恰到好处地当了花园，他迫不及待地咬住对方的嘴唇，他的下唇就好像是一块刚出炉的海绵蛋糕，奶香味伴随着独有的香气一齐钻进他的鼻腔，而齿下令人陶醉的柔软感令人爱不释手。  
他吸吮着他的唇瓣，在格瑞的呜咽中侵入他的口腔内部，将对方来不及咽下的唾液当作是一种馈赠全数吞入腹内。  
“嗯……”他吸了吸鼻子。  
“怎么？”雷狮放开他的嘴，手却仍然在他的臀部附近揉捏，时而由外向内，时而恶趣味的向外掰，“身体里的钱币已经让你按耐不住了吗？”  
格瑞没回应，他抬头望了对方一眼，他的大脑不停地想要向后躲去，然而身体却不由自主地向前缓慢而不明显地移动着，他打了个寒颤：“床。”  
雷狮知道他什么意思，但玩弄对方似乎比直接地插入要来的更加有趣，他压低了身子把头凑到他的耳边轻轻磨蹭着：“嗯？你说什么？”他用膝盖顶开他的双腿，利用着身高上的优势，他几乎让格瑞整个人都坐在他的大腿上。  
天才知道他的膝盖软到发抖，即便有着外裤的阻隔，他的大腿内侧作为敏感地带之一仍然在对方的揉捏蹭玩之中颤抖着几乎让他高潮。  
格瑞泄气般地轻轻呼出一口气，他紧紧攥住对方的衬衫领口，在雷狮最后一次讯问中把他猛地向后推去——一把将他摔进凌乱的被子中，然后自身也一同义无反顾地跳进情欲的深渊。  
这是号角。  
雷狮的最后一根理智线断裂的时候，他这么想到，这是覆水难收的征兆。  
他抓住格瑞的肩膀拉下他的身体亲吻他的脸颊，感受对方的双腿分开在他的身侧，仅凭膝盖支撑的身体软绵绵地贴着自己的。雷狮微微勾起嘴角，他钩住他的双腿一个翻身反转了两人的位置，紧接着，他将自己的下半身紧紧压在艺人的胯上，跟随着两人的喘息节奏前后慢慢地摩擦着。  
他放开他的脸，微微抬头居高临下地看着对方布满水汽的双眼——视线火热却又烧不完底层的坚冰，他的嘴微微张开，吐出的热气与呼吸声交织在一起。  
雷狮笑了笑，他猛地拉起格瑞让他跨坐在自己身下的坚挺之上，调侃着：“顾客就是上帝，乖一点的话你的老板半美分都拿不到，”他拿鼻尖顶起对方的下颌，贪婪地将肉体上的芬芳吸进鼻腔，奶味覆盖了各种女人的香水味，不显突兀反倒别具一格，“我不会现在就让身体的任何一个部位进入你，当然我也不建议利用自己的手指或是别的地方，”他的指尖挑开对方的衬衫，他的视线就是魔鬼的手，瑰红的瞳仁将他的衣服撕扯成碎片，那具洁白的、完美的、令人遐想的、令人馋涎的身体彻底暴露在了空气中，然后，他看到了宛如点缀的黑色蕾丝边，“你要在我身上高潮，”他在格瑞的耳边低语，温柔得像一只披着天使外表的恶魔，雷狮的手来到他的颈后，指肚按捏着那里凸起的骨头，他顺着脊椎一直摸索到尾骨，看着对方因为自己的触碰向自己献上胸膛，“知道吗，小姐？”  
最后一个字眼是压垮他的最后一点重量，他的身体一半在冰里一半在火里，他的触摸如同数万只蚂蚁的啃噬令人发疯却欲拒尤迎。  
格瑞着魔似的挺起腰身让自己的身体抬高了一些，他的外裤早就在早前的撕扯中堪堪挂在腰部，只需轻轻一扯，他被令人脸颊发烫的女士内衣包裹着的下半身就被对方尽收眼底——总有金主喜欢这样带有侮辱性的玩法，他们希望看到他冰山一般的外表在种种羞辱之下彻底粉碎。  
格瑞咬了咬下唇，让自己尽量不去在意身上穿着什么，身下做着什么。眼前是谁？谁都不是，他只是一沓钞票而已。  
他没有扯下对方的裤子，隔着薄薄的布料让自己的会阴抵上火烫的部位。格瑞一咬牙，在雷狮玩味和期待的目光中慢慢前后挪动着，皮肉钻出仅仅只有几条线和纱构成的内裤，直接接触到了粗糙的外裤，在他胡乱的磨蹭中很快便泛了红。  
雷狮双手向后撑着饶有兴趣地欣赏着眼前上演的火热表演，他知道对方是个令人着迷的艺人，他的曲线在舞台上被舒展展现得淋漓尽致，但是比起那些和人胃口的表演，他更乐意在奇特地方挖掘这个青年的潜能——就跟所有富人所想的一样，我为你端上金钱，你要无条件地臣服于我，哪怕只有一晚。  
“想象一下自己在舞台上，”他小声地像空气中吹了一声口哨，“你赤身裸体，没有灯光，但是所有人都能看到你身体的每一条曲线，”他舔了舔嘴，在格瑞下一次的摆动中向上不好意地顶了顶，他几乎看见对方那被包裹在小小空间里的阴茎不自觉地颤抖了一下，“你的歌曲从头到尾都只有呻吟的曲调，你的舞蹈就是作践自我一般地匍匐在地上前后摇晃着身体，然后有人走上前来，桎梏住你的双手向上提起，分开你的双腿让你分泌着淫液的下体展现在所有人的面前，”雷狮皱紧了眉头，呼吸有些急促地坐直了身子，双手仿佛挣脱了束缚的爪子掐住那两段洁白的莲藕，“人们欢呼，他们迫不及待地想要看到有人将躺在地上的话筒狠狠插进你的身体，看到你的臀肉为之颤抖，你紫色的瞳仁因为高潮而向后翻去，他们看到你变得支离破碎，在烈火之中一无所有，然后，乳白色的精液作为最后的礼花，喷射在你的身上。起立，贵客们，请鼓掌。”  
格瑞感觉到自己的身体在他的言语中不停颤抖，磨蹭的速度不知道什么时候已经超越了他自己的极限，充血的下体好像在下一秒就会喷射出鲜红的血花，他哆嗦着蜷起身子，生理泪水从眼角掉落，砸在雷狮的身上支离破碎，他在对方最后一句话之中战栗地高潮。  
“好孩子。”雷狮慢慢呼出一口气，在对方释放的同时结束了对自己的酷刑，他抬手揉了揉格瑞柔软的白发——尽管他们在上一场不完全的自慰中被汗水浸染地湿淋淋的，就像艺人的下体一样。  
格瑞软绵绵地靠在雷狮的怀里，从他额头滑下的汗水和泪水混杂在一起顺着脖颈流经锁骨滑进内衣中，他全身上下都湿透了，无力之感遍布所有地方，但后穴的瘙痒之感仍然没有要褪去的意思。  
“告诉我，”雷狮用手托起他的下巴，直直地望进那双模糊的眼睛，“当他们把美金和硬币塞进你的身体时，你有没有因此而被推上巅峰?”他伸出舌头舔舐着他的皮肤，把咸咸的汗水和泪水卷入口中，“在你即将射精的时候，你的老板让红酒瓶塞挤进你被摧残过度的后穴时候，你有没有像现在这样哭泣？”他轻啄着他的眼角，嘴唇拂过睫毛，“你知道接下来的事，你将作为交易的物品，送到我的面前。”  
“闭嘴……”格瑞尽量平稳了自己的气息，他不停地渴望这一切走到尽头，“呜啊……啊啊——”在扭曲向上的尾音中，他靠着雷狮的抠挖将瓶塞排出体外，羞耻之感化为灼热的温度攀上他的脸颊，“你在干嘛？”他颤抖着问道，目不转睛地盯着带有血丝的木塞。  
“干你，”雷狮像个敬业的员工一般拨开他的内裤，认真地用手指在他的身体里搅动，从一根，增加大四根，在对方的痛呼中，他终于将五根手指全部放进他的体内，“格瑞……”他在他的耳边喃喃，“我的手在你的身体里——”他的话就像是魔咒，让白发的艺人几乎崩溃地哭出声。  
一枚枚光泽的铜币带着血丝和透明的分泌物一齐掉落在被子上，“在此之前，我需要将这些妨碍了我的东西处理一下，你明白吗？”他扯出一张纸币，两指拎着湿淋淋的钱翻转着研究了好一会后才放到旁边，“就好像你进餐前要洗手之外必须干的事就是处理干净食物，”他顿了一下将视线从美元上收回，“晾干之后应该还能用，我打赌你能用充斥着性欲气味的一百美元买到超值的东西。”  
格瑞哆嗦着忍住想要求饶的欲望，他不能就此认输，至少不能是现在、不能再床上，忍受，熬过今晚你就能拥有一个不错的假期。他欣慰地想到，然后因为随后而来的思绪再一次跌落深谷——然后你回到岗位上，继续被玩弄在股掌之间。  
“我要脱下这些东西了，美丽的小姐，”雷狮湿漉漉的手来到他的后背，他一个个地解开内衣的搭扣，在对方几乎要压制不住的愤怒之中褪下最后一层防备，红肿的乳尖暴露在空气中，穿之而过的金属乳环告诉了他红肿的原因，“看上去所有人都希望把你点缀得富丽堂皇，”他把内衣扔在地上，转而用手拉扯着银白色的小环，欣赏着果实一般的软肉在撕扯之下变形，“那我应该在你身上留下什么呢？”他若有所思地摸着下巴，另一只手则继续玩弄着格瑞胸前的肌肤，“精液已经不足为奇了，纹身也不能完全地代表了我，”他低下头凑近他白扑扑的胸膛，舌尖钻进小小的金属环，轻轻向外拉扯着——这比用手来得更为刺激，火热的气息做了最好的佐料让对方的喘息更加急促，他松口，让嘴巴像吸盘一样吸住他的胸脯，把粉色的果实含在嘴中细细品尝，每一下吸吮都会让格瑞发出小动物般的呜咽，这种柔弱的声音是一种春药和毒品，刺激着他的神经。  
雷狮顺着他的肌肤向上舔舐着，经过凸起的喉结，来到对方的耳后，他幽幽地说道：“我要在你的身体里埋下种子。”  
“你脑子坏掉了吗？”格瑞眯着眼勉强拼凑出一句简单的话语，他没有力气抬起自己的手，空虚的后穴掏空了他的力量，只要有东西——任何东西来填满他，他就能生龙活虎，“我不是女人。”  
“你在想什么？”雷狮好笑地把他压在床上，右手抓住对方的左手手腕，另一只手温柔地拨开黏在脸上的白色发丝，“你以为我要让你怀孕，可我却想自己进入你的腹中，变成你身体里的恶魔，知晓你的一切，有人入侵我就将他咬死，有人伤害你我就让他活得生不如死，你的每一分每一秒全部都有我在，我会提醒你，你的情人随时都在看着你，吞噬着你那颗柔软的心脏。”  
格瑞皱起眉，他撇开头看向窗外:“你不是我的情人，”他顿了顿，“你只能算是个情夫。”  
“我们中间哪来的第三人？”雷狮吸嗅着他脖颈处的气味，舔舐啃咬着完好的皮肤，“除非你的老板陪你玩夫妻过家家，不然能得到你的只有我。”  
言毕，他突然发疯似的让身体向前倾去，不顾对方的惊呼在他的颈窝留下一个个深红的吻痕，让它们在时间的推移中慢慢变成青紫色，他一把踢开自己的内外裤，顺势让对方的情趣衣物在自己的手上成为碎片。雷狮再一次向前倾身，他托起对方的双腿让它们缠上自己的腰部，“勾紧了。”  
格瑞微微张开着嘴，他失神地盯着对方的下唇，直到后穴传来剧烈的灼伤与刺痛感将他拉回到现实之中，尽管有过类似于扩张的动作，但本不应该被侵入的部位被强行撕扯开仍然让他想要尖叫。  
太痛了。  
他的指甲深深陷入对方光裸的肩膀，毫不留情地在上面留下一道又一道的抓痕，粗大的阴茎在进入时铺平了他体内的褶皱，内壁在木塞之后再一次被外来的事物磨破，血液顺着柱身留下低落在被褥之上。  
“啊……啊啊、啊，停、停下啊!”最后的尾音在雷狮完全冲进身体中最深处时候走了音，他无法控制自己的泪腺，生理泪水滑进嘴中，苦涩迅速在口中融化。  
雷狮咬了咬下唇，他呼出一口热气，双手捧住对方的脸颊强迫他看向自己，他轻啄着布满泪水的脸颊：“你的身体紧紧裹着我，这不该是你的第一次，你却如同处子一般紧致得令人窒息，每一个人在你身上所收获的几乎都是让人兴奋的破处之感。格瑞，”他又向里撞了撞，破釜沉舟地残忍进入到无人触及的领域，后穴的收缩使他性奋，温热的分泌液体会让接下来的旅途格外顺利，他看到了黎明的曙光，但是夜晚却不会就此消逝，“我要动了。”  
雷狮在对方惊恐的目光之中开始前后摇晃着身体，听着尖锐的啜泣声——那是在舞台上听不到的天籁——不断加快着速度，他的身体紧紧地压住格瑞的，平板支撑的姿势虽然有些吃力但却带来一种从未有过的体验，他的胃部磨蹭着对方颤抖着的阴茎，而他自己的则在小小的洞穴之中横冲直撞，每一次抽出都带出透明的液体，而每一次插入所携带着的空气因为活塞活动而发出令人脸红心跳的“噗噗”声。  
“哈……啊啊、呜嗯！”格瑞的腿就如同对方所希望的那样紧紧地缠住他的腰，他的内心被填满了，活力重新回到了这具淫乱的躯体之内，被钳制主的手腕不听话地扭着，因此而留下的红色痕迹反倒增添了一丝情趣，“慢、慢——”  
“太慢了？”雷狮在下一次前倾动作之时用鼻尖蹭过对方的，他伸出舌头舔过他的嘴唇，感受着味蕾与味蕾摩擦的一瞬间所带来的酥麻之感，格瑞的后穴随之猛烈地一缩，他吸了一口气，发了狠地加快了速度，把对方咬在嘴里的呻吟声逼出双唇，撞得支离破碎。  
要死了。  
格瑞感到他的眼睛正在向后慢慢翻去，他的身体发着烫，小小的后穴更是在急速地摩擦中几乎要烧着，而唯一在里面的液体居然也不能扑灭这场焚烧着他的烈火。  
好热，好烫。  
他的视线内一片模糊，被墙纸装饰着的天花板在他眼中只剩下灰色，身上的人影变得漆黑一片，只剩下模糊的残影，然后在一阵天旋地转之中，他回过神来发现自己被翻了过来。  
“舒服吗？”雷狮从后面环住他，手指有意无意地拉扯着他的乳环，他拔出自己的柱身改为让他安静地贴在他的股缝之上。  
格瑞把脸埋在枕头之中，他不自在地扭了扭身子，却不想那根又硬又烫的罪魁祸首蹭破了自己的皮肤，刺痛感让他条件反射地向上小幅度地一弹。  
“告诉我，你的身体有没有清晰地记住我曾经拥有过你？”他贴着细细的缝隙在他的尾椎骨上摩擦着，撩开对方颈后的头发将吻印上，“你有没有在我铺开你身体里的每一层褶皱时对这种感觉爱不释手?你将那些水声当作是什么？是单纯的爱液还是因为我而在身体里流出的珍宝？”  
“闭嘴……啊啊啊啊——”他再一次尖叫着，再重新被顶入的时候失了声，后入的体位让他不觉得好受，龟头每一次触碰到最里面的软肉时他都会想要彻底高潮，但是雷狮却将他从悬崖之上拉了回来。  
摆脱，求求你，让我跳下去。  
他的手指紧紧地攥着被褥，泛白的之间差一点就要抠碎单薄的布料。  
我不能再、求你，我受不了，太过了——  
“我是谁？”雷狮每一次发问都会伴随着凶狠地贯穿，他顶撞得几乎把他的胃部颠出胸膛，“告诉我，让你如此神智涣散的人是谁？”  
格瑞听不见任何声音，除了不停响彻的水渍声在他的耳边越来越响，他的穴口收缩着，贪婪地如同一张嘴巴吸吮着对方火热的阴茎，迫切地想要榨出里面的精华。  
“告诉我——”  
“——呜啊啊、嗯……雷，”他呜咽着，下陷的后腰被人紧紧抓在手里，“雷狮——啊啊嗯！”他的眼睛突然变得如此透彻，一切都是那么清晰可见，他看见白绿相见的墙纸在自己眼前从过大变为常态，而身下的触感是如此的强烈，不断刺激着的前列腺终于在某一个时间点彻底颤抖，它为闯入的外来者而高歌。  
“乖孩子，”雷狮又一次饱含玩味之意地称呼着他，他的手上沾满着格瑞喷射而出的精液，他将他抹匀在对方的胸膛之上，随后身体向后一仰，彻底离开了对方的身体，而仍旧坚挺的阴茎无时不刻传达着自己仍需服务的信息，“转过身来，宝贝。”  
格瑞勉强撑起几乎再也抬不起的身子，他看着对方邀请的姿势紧紧地闭上了眼。  
他知道接下来他应该怎么做，他知道他应该用哪里和哪里、用怎样的动作让仍旧不满足的贵客获得最后的快感。放松，只需要放松，一切很快就会过去，你可以做回那个冰冷无情的你，只有你自己才知道身体里的另一半自己下贱得像是一个婊子。  
上帝啊，他需要那些金钱去——  
格瑞爬了过去，最后在对方的胯间停下，弯腰趴在那里，细长的手指颤抖着握住那根刚才在自己身体里作祟的器物，他的嘴角几乎就要触碰到他的龟头。  
雷狮歪着头看着他心爱的艺人，一切在他的身上不管怎么攀爬都能显得如此美丽，抓痕和咬痕权当点缀，他曾经注视着这个美丽的人一年又一年，一个冬天又一个冬天，他想要将他占为己有，他必须那么做，为了阻止对方不停在心里辱骂他自己的行为。  
你不是，你从来就没有，我知道的，我一直都知道一切都是生活所迫，但是亲爱的，去他妈的生活，为什么不活得更加自在一些？  
他看到格瑞的手由慢而快地上下撸动着，指尖时不时拨弄着凸起的部分，紧接着，格瑞在他看不见那温柔瑰红视线的地方将他的阴茎含入口中，收缩着口腔内壁模仿着交媾的动作为他做一次又一次地深喉，直到腥味的液体喷在他的口中，铺满整个口腔内壁。  
格瑞不动声色地拭去眼角溢出的生理泪水，他含着那一口液体抬头带有疑问意味地看着他。  
“吃下去。”雷狮听见自己轻柔地说着，在那之后对方的身体明显地一阵，但是就如同最一开始他所说的那样——是了，顾客就是上帝。  
他皱着眉，屏足了气将腥膻味的冰冷液体吞入腹中。  
雷狮看着他很久没有说话，他的视线从他的眉角开始落下，顺着眼窝的弧度滑进紫色的双眼，再如同泪水一般流出眼睛，现在，他来到了他的嘴唇之上。  
那是他最初最中意的地方，没有任何犹豫地，他终于一把将对方扯入怀中，紧紧抱住那具僵硬的躯体，轻嗅日思夜想的气味。

 

那是什么味道？

 

很久以后，当他从情夫变成了情人，他知道，那是恋爱的甜味。

 

-End-

FT:差点打成tbc…..没错，恋爱的酸臭味，错字将就一下..我不想找了。


End file.
